Tidbits we missed
by JuneDelph
Summary: A couple is more than just its first moments, and there's more to Dannyl and Tayend than what was shown in Armje. How about filling in the blanks ? Those are a few one-shots, about firsts or everyday life of our two favorite lovers. Hope you enjoy !
1. To make it clear

**To make it clear...**

Lord Dannyl looked up, taking in the warmth of Capia's yellow houses heated by the early summer sun. He felt... home. Even if his too long stay at the Guild meant he probably had way too much work to catch up on, it felt good. And the voice that ranged to his ears at that moment certainly didn't make it worse.

"Greetings, Ambassador Dannyl !" His red-blond hair swaying lightly in the breeze, Tayend looked as stunningly beautiful as ever. Smiling at his dearest friend and his feigned stiffness, the tall Kyralian stepped forward.

"Greetings, Tayend of Tremmelin ! I'm glad to be back !"

"From your letters, I take it you've got a lot to tell me... Ah, but you probably have work to attend to ?"

"Give me a rest", Dannyl chuckled, "That was a long trip, I deserve a day off."

The higher magicians had indeed granted him a free day or two to settle down and rest after the uncomfortable journey. His luggage was secured on the carriage's roof, and he got back to the guildhouse with Tayend, officially to help him carry stuff, or something like that. On their way they chatted lightly and good-heartedly, exchanged news, and mostly talked about Sonea's duel against Regin, Dannyl having first-hand information about it, or other guild-gossip. Time ran by, and soon enough they heard Dannyl's apartment's door close shut behind them, leaving them alone with all the unspoken things that had been left unanswered because of Dannyl's sudden return to Imardin, just after he had admitted to Tayend and himself of being a lad. Things had been left at that, but neither of them now knew what to say or do about it.

"Some wine ?" Dannyl offered after a few moments of awkward silence. They sat down side by side and started to sip.

"About... what I said before, I... I..." the brunette started. Tayend suddenly found himself worried : maybe he didn't mean it then, or had thought it over, and... Or maybe returning to conservative and intolerant Kyralia changed his mind, or... "Yes", he managed to reply...

"I will... I mean, I..." he sighed. "I don't know where to begin, or how to... or anything, but I did say I'd commit to that... and I will. You know I will." Tayend finally let out his breath, almost feeling bad for doubting his friend... friend, really ? Well, he was too relieved to feel bad, anyway.

"And you know I'll be there for you" Tayend said, widely grinning, before realizing he wasn't yet sure how Dannyl felt toward him, and how weird that had sounded. A change of topic would be welcome, he decided.

"So, ehm, in the end you didn't tell me what made you... change your mind about it all, did you ? I mean, why you decided to face it instead of ignoring it still ?" The scholar realized his heart was beating really fast, and not because of the wine. He kinda knew already, of course, but dared not believe it true until confirmation from Dannyl. The latter blushed a fierce crimson shade and started rubbing his hands in embarrassment. "You know it", he muttered. Those shy manners were not what one would expect from the tall and otherwise confident ambassador. It made him look a bit like a lost boy or something, and Tayend itched and ached to touch him, stroke his back, lean his head against his, wrap his arms around him... The din of his pounding heart drowned the rest of his thoughts, everything but Dannyl. A fond grin on his lips, he moved to the other side of the sofa they were both sitting on, so they were now shoulder against shoulder. "Can't you say it ?" he teased. "How can I be sure otherwise ?"

The scholar almost heard the magician roll his eyes. Dannyl shifted, sending shivers down Tayend's spine.

"Actually, when I woke up and... remembered... my feelings, my first thought was... I failed." He ignored Tayend's twitch. "But there you were, and suddenly it became obvious to me that... feeling that way was no failure if it meant being... like you." He paused and looked deep down into the blonde's eyes, slightly uncomfortable but determined. "If it meant being with you."

They both felt silent, but their heartbeats and deep breaths spoke loudly for them. All was said, acts were to be done, so Tayend gently passed his arms around Dannyl's back to embrace him, burying his head into the tender skin of his neck. The magician hugged him back tightly, breathing in the warm scent of the soft blond hair.

"Smell fresh, 've been outside more, lately ?" he murmured.

"To the harbor. Every day. To check if your boat was here yet." In his arms, he felt Dannyl melt to the motion of his lips, so he started to nibble a bit, trying to refrain his eagerness so as not to scare away the wonderful man he was holding and who held _him _in the palm of his hand.

Dannyl suddenly put his hands on Tayend's shoulder and gently pushed him away at arm's length. The scholar was at a loss, and worried he did something wrong, or _did_ scare Dannyl, but the magician made his intentions clear as he leaned forward again, aiming for his dearest's lips. Only their erratic breathings could be heard as he stopped, hesitant, leaving mere centimeters between them, bodies still and hot breaths intertwining.

At last Tayend yearningly closed the remaining space, and time compressed as well, stopping for that blissful, tender and soft first kiss.

They had to part eventually. Dannyl was taken aback by how vivid everything _felt_, by how _he_ felt : his blood was pure lava, the room seemed dark and distant, and Tayend was a golden-haired illuminated angel, and he wanted nothing but to hold closer and tighter, return his burning grazes a hundredfolds, feel him, and... and... and...

...And everything blurred in pristine ecstasy as he went back down to his lover's lips with all the passion and might he had been holding back for far too long.

He felt so right.

He felt so free.


	2. Peeping Sonea

A/N : Yes, I know, this is really short... but it's sweet, don't you think ? x) If you have ideas or prompts for more tidbits, review or send me a PM !

* * *

**Peeping Sonea**

"You're sure no one can see us ?" Dannyl nervously asked.

"Oh, for God's sake, just check with magic if there's no one around" Tayend replied, more amused than annoyed. The tall brunette sighed.

"I'm too stressed out, am I not ?"

"Being too careful is never a sin, love of mine, but let's not become paranoid, will you ?" Tayend chuckled, effectively relieving his lover of his tension. "Speaking of sin..." he added in a lower, suggestive tone? Dannyl blushed fiercely but smiled, and reached down for the blonde's lips, engaging in a deep, passionnate kiss, florid with plenty of tender strokes and breathless moans.

* * *

A few feet away from the blissfully unaware couple, outside of the first floor of the building they were currently hiding in, a thin silhouette slowly levitated down to the ground, cheeks burning like hell. Sonea, in search for her friend the Ambassador, had wanted to show off a little and trick him by coming in from the window, but she was glad she had shot a glance through the screen before bursting in. She had definitely not expected Dannyl to... with Tayend... Well, being honest, it did make sense, somehow. She let out a nervous laugh. If Rothen or Yaldin still intended to find him a wife, it was definitely busted now !


End file.
